Cinders and Steel
by The Nevermore Raven
Summary: Atop the frozen landscape of Mt. Coronet, evolution has given rise to white lucario of a different sort. All is peaceful until an old war is reignited when a Riolu befriends a Vulpix after saving her...
1. A New Clan

**Cinders and Steel**

_Chapter 1: A New Clan  
_By: Nevermore Raven

Where am I to begin? Should it be where I was born, or when I was older and my tribe's conflict was first presented to me? Or rather did this story began with my ancestors from long ago, living in an age that has since passed through both reality and memory? Maybe it would be best to start at the very beginning, millenia before my birth... then so it shall be.

My people are an unusual group, as far as lucario are concerned. At the topmost regions of Mount Coronet and her surrounding range in the far North, the _Whitecloud_ tribe came to be. In the region now known as Sinnoh, a new variety of lucario appeared as a result of natural selection, the drive to survive due to the environment and its accompanying chilling climate. Like all lucario, we lived out of reach of human society, but to an even greater degree.

For example, with a standard tribe of forty to fifty individuals about half of the adults would have seen humans at least once in their lifetimes, totaling a dozen witnesses. Not so with the _Whitecloud_. With this tribe at the peaks, only five members had seen humans at all. The nearest town was a day's journey of travel away, and it was nestled in a valley between two peaks on the ridge. Rumors floated about that the other tribes had each lost a number of children to the humans through the years, mostly from kidnaping. What became of them, a select few claimed the captives joined the humans, as humans almost always had other pokemon with them. Almost nothing was known about the relationship between human and pokemon to the lucario, so it was assumed to overall cause more harm than good to the captives, in addition to the painfully severed family ties.

The life of a lucario isn't an easy one. Although we are top predators by nature, there is always demand to provide food to the pups, find or produce shelter, and maintain a safe environment for the tribe as a whole. Sometimes, tribes would roam for new territory, divide from a parent tribe, merge with another tribe, or engage in conflict, which was rather rare. Thanks to our type nature, lucario are excellent at destroying one another, leading all involved to utter ruin. The darkest day of the year is when the _Whitecloud_ revive the story of our ancestors almost getting wiped from existence thanks to a conflict with the neighbors, and the story was passed on from generation to generation to serve as an eerie example.

We had adapted with several traits that are seen amongst the mammals of the far north tundra, such as the arctic fox in particular. We are larger than other lucario. Our ears, though prominent, are smaller than our more common counterparts. That was in order to reduce heat loss from the head as members of the tribe scouted amongst the land of coniferous trees, bogs, and snow-covered peaks at the top of the world, at the slight loss of hearing accuracy.

We also have two fur coats; one is for the warmer season, producing dull shades of grey and brown. It is natural camouflage, matching us to the brown forest floor of pine needles and peat moss. The second coat is denser, a glaring white, as new fallen snow. The added camouflage has caused an already efficient hunter to possess an added degree of stealth, both for ambush and hiding in the snow-drifts and blankets of white.

There are those amongst us who hold the belief the tribe descended directly from the heavens considering our cloudy white fur, sky blue eyes and the great height of our mountain range, but that is an old coat of ivory down is our tribe's namesake, and we always hold great pride in regard to it.

Finally, the black shoulder cuffs that are common among this specie is entirely absent in the _Whiteclouds,_ as is the sharp protrusion over the heart and wrists that is often seen on other lucario. In the cold subarctic climate of Sinnoh's northern end and the highlands there simply is no evolutionary advantage to having a pike of steel smack in the middle of the chest; rather it turns out to be a detrimental characteristic as is the same for the black iron shoulder cuffs. We have been without them as far back as the sages and elders can remember and don't miss them anyway.

The reason for the omission of chest spike and shoulder cuffs is twofold. First the additional attachments proved a burden as they served as heat sinks. They increased surface area and had no fatty tissue or fur on them and extended from the torso directly, conducting heat away from the heart as metals often love to do. Secondly, piling together to keep warm is an effective method to combat the winter frost, and it's at best doubtful that a ball of ferrous spines would be considered as particularly cuddly. The eldest mother of the tribe, Laurel, reminded us of the lines from a short poem she had learned in her youth...

_A heart and hands of sharp cold steel are left alone.  
For the Cloud Tribe knows warm hearts will endure.  
Through the winter's worst._

This adaptation has saved the tribe itself, and gave us an appreciated bonus in regards to bonding. On the occasion we meet other lucario, they were puzzled at noticing our selective traits. Other tribes only behold us in bewilderment, typically turning attention to our greater size and the lack of natural armor on our adult bodies and responding with either shame on our behalf, or mockery at our 'peculiar' appearance. But the _Clouds _know better... The absence of iron extremities is a multifaceted blessing, and nothing less.

After hundreds of years passed, a second group set out from the _Whiteclouds _and wandered to the South, eventually finding its way into the Johto region. That group is my clan, and we had settled the valley just northwest of Mount Mortar and the Lake of Rage, with an ancient city about a dozen miles to the south. The first humans of Johto hail from there, and the city is now renowned for housing two legendary guardians, one of storms, the other of sunlight.

The region is populated with hardwood forest, swathes of oak, walnut, hickory, and maple that take part in a grand autumn display of gold, warm browns, and fiery scarlet among the evergreen pines. The spectacle I witness every year reminds me that Mother Nature is the greatest artist of all; to her none can compare.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Fluff. I have a twin brother, named Shade. The two of us blend into the white landscape without difficulty in the winter, but in spring and summer, the both of us stand out compared to our companions. We both boast ebony coats, yet that is not all. Our eyes complement one another, as I have fiery ruby eyes and Shade has eyes of cool, blue-green crystal.

The reason for our unique colors is rather elusive, so the clan concluded that we were two shiny, or miscolored, pokemon. What else could they do? After all, everyone was aware of shiny pokemon found now and then in other species, and no other explanation could even begin to make any sense. If it were by chance or by fate, no one knew for sure.

My mother is Icicle, and my father is Glacier. Save for the presence of two black riolu in summer, our family looks remarkably like all of the others. As such, scent and aura are used to identify members of the clan, rather than wasting time hassling with a visual game of guess.

The decision to move southward has provided the southern clan with blessings and hardships alike. For one, the diversity of life found here is considerably greater than back north, and there is more food available from both plant and animal, as the climate is relatively more forgiving than our ancestor's homeland. The topography varying between valley and surrounding mountains, fields and forests, provides a richer habitat promoting bio diversity thanks to changes in the regional climates.

The area north of the Old City has very little in regards to human population, as the vast majority of Johto's humans live south of Mount Mortar. The largest town around here is the humble settlement of Walnut. Its name is in lieu with the traditional naming of towns and cities in Johto, as all of them involve plants. Olivine. Goldenrod. Blackthorn. Azalea. Violet. The small human presence found here is fine by us. But that is where the blessings end.

Opposite the Lake of Rage in the central valley, out to the east north of Blackthorn, a tribe of Ninetales call the region home. This in itself is not a problem. The catch is that for the past two-hundred years, the _Whitecloud _tribe has been locked in conflict with _Goldflame,_ the large family of kitsune. My first memory of learning about the conflict was in the presence of my parents and Laurel...

The whole ordeal began with a curse. One of my direct ancestors, Quartz, was cursed by a Ninetales. The venerable Laurel explained to me that her grandmother witnessed the casting of the curse, and its dreadful result.

My humble family of four individuals, Shade, our two parents, and myself, were welcomed into Laurel's home to share a meal with the beloved elder. Settling down at the fire in the middle of the dwelling of warm skins, we were shared a meal of berries and roasted meat, seasoned with coarse salt and shoots of wild mint.

Since I was much younger than now I missed details, as children always do. But while I snacked on a bright red leppa berry, Laurel made a statement that I still remember. The golden glimmer of the fire danced upon her face as she recalled the event, as told to her by Sleet...

"Quartz, the brave warrior of our tribe, suffered a terrible fate. An evil fox by the name of Scout had cursed him, turning him into stone. Although I saw what was left of Quartz, I can't remember his whereabouts, and wonder if his statue is still where it was left on that day. I still don't understand why Scout cursed Quartz in the way he did, but I do know it has started a feud between Whitecloud and Goldfire that has spanned generations as a result. Untold suffering has plagued Flame and Cloud alike, thanks to actions from two souls long ago. It would take cooperative actions on both sides of the conflict for peace to ensue, or to forget it altogether. But that is hard to do, as the wounds have grown quite deep. When will that day arrive, if ever?"

At the elder's conclusion of the story, thunder grumbled from a distance. A smile flashed on Laura's lips. "The four of you best get on home. Seems the weather is taking a turn for the worse." The four guests rose and bowed in courtesy to the elder, thanking her for the meal and shelter.

Upon leaving the warmth and comforting glow of the fire, the hillside of trees shivered from the gusts of an arriving storm. Thunder bellowed in the distance as dark blue clouds drifted ominously overhead. Our village was just at the edge of the forest, looking out to the grassy meadow and river below.

Back at our own shelter, I lay awake beside my twin, staring at the orange flicker of our own fire within a ring of stones in the middle of the dwelling. I decided right then that I would return to Laurel to ask her further details concerning the conflict. But the sun had set an hour before, and the rain outside hammered on our tent without any sign of letting up. Wind caused the skin to vibrate, although its own noise didn't stand out in comparison to the rain itself.

Thunder startled me from my thoughts as I jumped in surprise. As the echoes refrained in the aftermath, my mind drifted back to the discussion with Laurel and the curse. The lucario who had been cursed was my ancestor. And he was cursed by a Ninetales two hundred years ago. That was all I knew about it. Well, the curse and the continued feud it had birthed as a result. I had never seen the conflict or heard of it until that day, but once it was brought to light I could sense its impact everywhere in the following months. Secondly, I knew nothing of the _Goldflame _family, not their habits, not their form, not their fighting style... An unidentified foe can be especially dangerous.

While releasing a yawn I reached out to cuddle with my black fuzz-ball brother and I watched as cool blue-green eyes peered at me quizzically for a moment. Only then Shade followed suit and embraced me, drawing closer. The collective warmth from said mass of black fluff soothed my mind, and the hushed whisper of Shade's breathing carried me off to sleep. "Cuddly..." I whispered before closing my eyes.

_Next chapter: Bittersweet_

_Side by side we turned towards camp while Laurel continued to tickle me sporadically, forcing laughter from my lungs. She excused herself in the name of my soft belly and small giggles. That evening is without a doubt my fondest memory of the Tribe Mother._


	2. Bittersweet

**Cinders and Steel**

_Chapter 2: Bittersweet  
_By: Nevermore Raven

In spite of all I had heard of about the _Goldflame_ tribe, I had little idea concerning their appearance considering I'd never actually seen one. Upon the following morning after the storm, tree leaves dripped with moisture, the forest floor of decaying litter damp from last night's rain. The softened leaves felt pleasant as they tickled my toes while my feet traveled back to Laura's tent.

Several days had passed since the invitation to dine in Laura's company. Over that time, I'd grown to admire her for her wisdom and also for her gentle nature. Over several afternoons we had spent together, I had found a passion for nature more so than anyone else I knew, save for Laurel herself.

We would take walks down to the lake or along the hillside, venturing to find a lush green plant that I'd never encountered before. Laura oftentimes followed my exited flurry of steps, reminding me to slow down and providing explanations for a given plant that had caught my eye.

Up in the mountain meadows, I approached a plant with deeply lobed leaves and spikes of blue flowers, captivated by its beauty. Before I reached out to grab it, I heard a gentle voice carry an unusual note of urgency as Laura chided me.

"Don't go near that plant! Don't even touch it!" Startled by her earnest shout, I whipped my head back to her gentle blue eyes, filled with unnatural tension.

"Fluff. that plant is beautiful, but its beauty is deceiving." I repeated her statement in my head, before pondering just what exactly she had said. A black, fuzzy head tilted in confusion while a little ear twitched.

"Deceiving means that something is not what it appears to be. It is misleading. That plant is _aconite_. It is a very strong medicine that can easily kill. One of the strongest of all plants." I swallowed upon hearing her last statement.

"Strange how something so beautiful can be so deadly." I turned from Laura's wizened blue eyes back to the plant in awe, admiring its blue blooms. Each bloom had five blue petals, and the petal on top was domed, like a hood. Laura gingerly gestured to the blossom. In spite of her venerable life, she was remarkably healthy. She could walk a great distance, although she couldn't keep pace with my youthful paws.

"This flower has a sepal that looks like a hood, and so some call it _monkshood. _It is one of the strongest plants you will ever encounter. A single bite of its root can kill a bull Tauros."_" _

_"" _"Wait. A Tauros? Do you mean those big, hairy, horned pokemon that run around in the lower grasslands?" My small mouth gaped as the sage affirmed my suspicions, briefly revealing a pair of small white fangs in disbelief. To think that such a beautiful plant with these exotic flowers held such power!

"My precious child, it is more important to know what to avoid than it is to know what all the plants are. There are black sheep in the plant world, just like there are with pokemon and humans. Become familiar with them so that you may avoid disaster," the brown lucario explained before stroking one of my ears, causing me to purr. Laura reacted with a gentle chuckle.

One other little blessing the Cloud had over other lucario was that we possessed dexterity in our forepaws, granting us greater ability and resourcefulness all around. In due time, I'd learn how many things we cannot do without this gift by convincing Fuzzy to tie my fists in mittens. It is remarkable that so few lucario have this blessing! It is due to this reason, as well as others, that I find the Whitecloud to be better off than its neighboring Lucario tribes. Among other things, we are more cuddly than our neighbors-and I love hugs!

"I believe it is time to turn for home, Fluff." Upon hearing that remark, my tail wagged as I yipped in reply, causing Laura to laugh a second time before embracing me. In that moment, I relished the minty scent of her fur and the warmth of her arms. "Aww... You're so cute!"

Side by side we turned towards camp while Laurel continued to tickle me sporadically, forcing laughter from my lungs. She excused herself in the name of my soft belly and small giggles. That evening is without a doubt my fondest memory of the Tribe Mother. The bond between us would only deepen with time. With the seasons going by a tree's roots plow deeper into the earth, and likewise Laurel's roots reached deeper into my heart.

"Mrs. Laurel?"

"Yes, Fluff?"

"How did you learn so much about plants?"

"From my parents, from experience, and partly from reading human books."

I stopped mid-step upon hearing that word. "Humans!"

"Yes, my sweet puppy. Libraries are great sources of knowledge. At the library, you can find books of every kind, about nearly anything."

My eyes widened as I heard about the library. I found that hard to believe, as if I were being told a fairy-tale.

"In the presence of humans, you must always be alert. Always. Many of them will leave you alone _if_ you behave, but _some_ of them will attack you, or even try to capture you. If you get caught, you may never see your home again. Not your parents, not your friends, no one. Getting caught can be worse than death, Fluff."

My heart nearly stopped as I heard Laurel's stern warning.

"But it is possible to escape. You see, once you are caught, you will be assigned to a pokeball."

"A pokeball?"

"Yes. A pokeball is a hand-held object that is used to capture wild pokemon, or pokemon that have no human trainer. The pokeball can take even the biggest pokemon and fit them inside of it."

"But it's hand-held! That isn't possible!"

"That's what I thought, too, Fluff. But it is true. I am not sure how it works. You will have two choices with the trainer. You may be happy with the trainer and find new friends. You can find a new life. It is wonderful when that happens! Most captures are like this happy one. But it may not happen. If you don't want to stay and aren't happy, you have two choices. In order to escape, you need to be quick and capture the pokeball from your trainer, and run away, fast as you can. The trainer will definitely try to find you, and the trainer may have other pokemon to help capture you. Once you have escaped with enough time, you can destroy the pokeball. That is the direct way to free yourself. Flee like the wind, and never look back. Return home, even. But be sure your mind is made up before you choose to escape."

My mouth was agape at her shocking revelation. I was appalled by the stern lesson, shaken, violently unsettled, like a kicked hornet's nest.

"Is there another way to escape?"

"Yes, my perceptive pup. But the indirect way of escape is hard to do. It would be miserable to attempt it."

"Why?"

"Because it puts your life at risk." Laura looked me in the eye with the solemn answer.

"That's terrible! Why would anyone try it then? How could they?" Our camp wasn't yet in view, but the smell of a campfire drifted on the summer breeze to our noses. Laura took a pause before answering me, yet her silence prompted me to repeat my question.

"Because capture can be worse than death, Fluff. It depends on the pokemon that was caught. It depends on what they have lost. If they are so sad and lonely enough, they would rather die than live, knowing they will never be home again. They can attempt to kill themselves. But if they don't kill themselves, they can become depressed and go on a hunger strike. Whichever method they try, they will either end up free or dead."

"Depressed?"

"Depression is to be sad. Depression can last a long time. Being sad, the pokemon will lose heart and stop eating. They will starve themselves and be miserable. The trainer will then have only two choices to pick from."

"So what are the two choices the trainer has, then?"

"The first choice, and the best choice, is to release you. The second choice is to let you die. You will either end up free or dead, with nothing to lose."

"This is so sad, Laura," I admitted as my ruby eyes locked with her blue crystals. Laurel noticed a tear dropping from my cheek, and gently, lovingly, wiped it away.

"I know it's sad, Fluff. That's the reason I'm telling you about it, so that it will never happen to you. I am scaring you because I love you. Just like earlier with the _aconite _you found." I lunged at Laura and startled her with my embrace. But after a second had passed, she smiled and wrapped me in her arms. We held one another for a minute or two, and then Laura set me down to continue, or rather end, our walk. Honey is sweetest when received after something bitter...

It was during an unusually slow day in the early summer that I decided to venture out of the campgrounds and turn towards the skyward peaks, the highest ascent jabbing into the atmosphere like a rugged hound's tooth. At the time I decided to climb it I had been admiring its great height from afar for as long as I remember. The morning cool felt pleasant as it entered my stubby snout, my nostrils flaring to capture scents adrift on the breeze. A faint whiff of damp earth and algae reached out from the bottomland, tickling my sinuses before I exhaled.

A dozen meters before me, the familiar sight of three pups wrestling in the grass caused a small grin to grace my lips. It had been two summers earlier that I was the same age as the middle-aged of the siblings, a charcoal-grey pup named Fuzzy. Fuzzy squeaked as his little sister, a growling fawn puppy named Lucy, tugged on one of the two black tassels on his face with her teeth, leading him to fall on his furry bottom in the grass with a hushed plop, cushioned by the blades of bright green. Fuzzy was my closest friend; the only other who approached the bond of Fuzzy was my own twin, Shade. Although I loved my parents dearly, they were still my parents and thought of as such, whereas Shade and Fuzzy were my playmates.

Lucario parents for the most part kept a passive eye on children, lest they sensed danger nearby or the kids were about to do something regretful-dangerous, as all kids do. The camp youth often entertained itself with play fighting and racing, activities for which I had little interest, even more so since befriending Laura recently. An interest in nature brought with it an interest in its manifestation for which lucario hold renown. By my own initiative, I'd started studying Aura under the guidance of Laurel herself. Little did I know it would prove quite useful in the future...

_Next Chapter: Blue Flames_

_An exotic environment in contrast to the moist forests of the valley and lower slopes, it was up in these crags and peaks that my life would make a drastic change. Without warning my unplanned visit to the peaks would produce a chance meeting with an unlikely stranger._


End file.
